Whiskey Lullaby
by Nitedream
Summary: based off the song by Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss. The untold story of Romania's feelings of the union between her friend and her enemy. AU, OC, and OOC.


_Based off 'Whiskey Lullaby' by Brad Paisley and Allison Krauss._

"I'm marrying Elizabeta."

Those three little words, spoken in the noon-sun lightened parlor where the two nations sat.

The ravenette nodded to the brunet male's words.

"If that is wished, what can I do." She said lowly, laying aside her glass. "Though I am saddened it's to that barbarian-witch."

The next morning, the Moldovaian entered the parlor, looking for his sister. There he found her blank gaze not wandering anywhere except the slight whirlpool she was making in the amber-colored alcohol.

"_Sora_?" He called carefully, watching her bring it to her lips and down it quickly. "Is it about Sir Roderich's visit the other day? You haven't come to meals since then..."

"Do you not know of his engagement to _Elizaveta Hedevary_?" She murmured in the stillness of the parlor, not even looking at the younger raven. "I believe I'm allowed to mourn, if even for little while. Please leave me, Stefan."

"...Alright, Alina. I'll come check on you soon." He backed out, shutting the doors.

Romania waited until the lock clicked in place before opening the side-drawer, and withdrawing a pearl-handled revolver. Checking the barrel, she held a small throwpillow the brunet had stitched for her. She had always admired his needlework, just as he admired her green thumb.

She held the loaded revolver to her temple, without even a tear couring down her check. Not a single emotion crossing her face as she pulled the trigger, the noise it made being muffled by the room.

"Stefan, please, calm down." The big-chested Ukrainian was on her knees next to him as the coffin lowered into the ground. His head swung around when he heard footsteps behind him, to see the Austrian standing there in a black waist-coat and his snowy white cravat. Before he could even open his mouth, the raven jumped up, snarling.

"YOU! You killed her! YOU KILLED ALINA!"

"What...?" Whispering began erupting amongst the ones that had gathered at the gravesite.

"Great job, fucking Specs!" Gilbert growled, being held back by Ludwig to stop from hitting the brunet.

"It's because you chose the person she hated the most! The same person that bullied you constantly! She was waiting for you to realize it, then you say such a thing to her! What could she do! Stand back and watch you destroy yourself! You were her best friend! She always said, she'd love you til she died..." His voice choked on the sobs pouring from his throat.

"Roderich? Are you alright?" Elizabeta asked as she looked in on the aristocrat in the music room, his music stopping abruptly. "You've been acting so strangely lately, its worrying me."

"I'm sorry, Elizabeta. Excuse me, I have to meet with someone." He skirted around her, keeping his distance so she wouldn't be able to pick up the unnatural scent coming from him.

Elizabeta was asleep when he returned, which was fine. He didn't want to her her questions. He sat in the small loveseat he had placed in his music room for anyone that wanted to listen to him play. He sat in the same spot Alina always did when she came over. He took the small photo he had hidden in the sidetable drawer, one of the two that was taken a few years ago, the two sitting calmly underneath a willow tree, smiling softly at the camera that was most likely being held by either Stefan or Feliciano.

The next morning, Elizabeta followed the strong smell of copper into the music room, but a look inside sent her reeling back, her eyes filling with tears.

There her husband was, blood coming from his temple, the gun on the ground and the brunet clinging to a picture of himself and the Romanian.

**I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I had to write it. I decided to listen to that song on repeat and decided I wanted to do a little more work with my Hetalia OC. Hey, I'm allowed my own OC. All of Kira's stories feature one of her OCs...which for some reason, are all named 'Kira'. *sweatdrop***

**Yeah, I realize I kind of reversed the genders of the ones in the song, but I just couldn't really see Austria killing himself because Romania was marrying...I dunno, Prussia, or Russia, or something? Unless she did it because of his canon marriage to Hungary, then he did because of his extreme guilt over not realizing. He is kind of clueless, isn't he?**

**Did you know the Romanian word for Hungary is **_**Ungaria**_**?**

**But the word for Romania in Hungarian is **_**Romaniaban**_**.**

**I think the Romanians kind of won in the creative contest...haha...**

**Yeah, bye.**


End file.
